Christmas Tradition
by FaithinBones
Summary: Christmas traditions are important to Booth. What happens if an attempted good deed takes a tradition he holds dear away from him?
1. Chapter 1

'Tis the Season. I had this idea the other day and I decided to go ahead and write it and post it as my Christmas present to you. Thank you for reading my stories. This story is to show my appreciation. It is just a two chapter story. You'll see the second chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was singing "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" for the amusement of his daughter. Christine, fascinated by her father's enthusiasm, smiled and clapped her little hands while he sang. Booth wanting his daughter's first Christmas to be special, was decorating the tree and trying to keep an eye on his baby girl at the same time.

Seeing her standing up in her playpen and squeal, Booth smiled, "Hey Christine, you want to hear "Rudolph the High Falutin' Cowboy"? . . . You do? . . .

Rudolph the high falutin' cowboy, had a very shiny gun, and if you ever saw it, you would turn around and run, all of the other cowboys . . ."

"Booth, what are you singing?"

Turning towards the kitchen, Booth saw Brennan standing in the doorway with a frown on her face.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Rudolph."

Max, walking out of the kitchen to stand next to Brennan, laughed, "Yeah, well if that's "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" then I'll eat that Christmas tree."

Turning to put up more candy canes on the tree, Booth replied, "I never said Reindeer. It's the cowboy one."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "How do you know so many alternate Christmas songs? I would have thought you'd be more of a traditionalist when it comes to holiday music."

Smiling, Booth responded, "Hey Christmas should be fun. I mean, sure I know the religious songs; but, I know the fun songs too. I want Christine to know them too."

Walking further into the room Max, sneered, "Let's hope she inherits her mother's ability to sing and not yours."

Irritated, Booth glared at Max, "Ha Ha Max. Let's hope she inherits my honest outlook on life and not yours."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan turned and reentered the kitchen.

Max, interested in Booth's tree, walked over to where the tree was being decorated and asked, "What no silver tinsel? You know a Christmas tree really doesn't look right without tinsel."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Christine might eat it; so, no tinsel."

"Well, what about flock. It would make the tree look snowy if you flocked it."

Sighing, Booth responded, "Flock is poisonous. Christine might try to eat it."

Scratching his ear, Max, "Man, what are you, the Christmas tree cop? I had that stuff on my trees and it didn't kill my kids."

Ignoring Max, Booth reached up and put an Angel on the top of the tree. Stepping back, Booth smiled.

Looking at the tree topper, Max remarked, "Man that thing is old and ratty looking. Why don't you use a crowbar to open that wallet of yours and buy a new one?"

Frowning, Booth looked at the topper and replied, "I use it every year. I don't want a new one."

Staring at the Angel, Max muttered, "Cheapskate."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Max was staying the week and was enjoying the one on one time he was getting with his granddaughter. This was her first Christmas and he was grateful that Booth and his daughter had invited him to stay with them during the holidays. Wanting to show his gratitude, Max decided to fix the Christmas tree a little.

Booth and Brennan had caught a case and they'd been working long hours for the last two days. They were hoping to wrap it up by Christmas Eve; but, it appeared that might not happen. Walking into the house after midnight, Booth had walked over to his tree to look at it before going upstairs to bed.

Startled, Booth called Brennan, "Hey Bones. Where's my tree topper?"

Walking into the living room, Brennan looked at the top of the tree, "I don't know. The Angel was there this morning."

Looking at a new more elaborate Angel resting on top of the tree, Booth turned, walked around Brennan and then raced up the stairs. Striding down the hallway, Booth opened the door to Parker's room and walked over to the bed, "Max, you asshole, where's my Angel?"

Groggy from sleep, Max muttered, "I'm sleeping. Go away."

Reaching out and yanking Max over to look at him, Booth shouted, "Where the Hell is my Angel for the tree."

Seeing a very agitated Booth standing over him, Max replied softly, "Christine and I went and bought you a new one. That old one was falling apart."

Trying to remain calm, Booth asked, "I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Where is my Angel? What did you do with it?"

Sensing that he'd better remain calm and answer the question, Max answered quietly, "I threw it out."

Turning pale, Booth turned and walked rapidly out of the room, down the hallway and then down the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the garage.

Brennan, watching Booth walk past her in the hallway, walked over to Parker's open bedroom doorway, "Why was Booth shouting at you, Dad? Where did he go?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "He wanted to know where his old tree topper was. I don't know where he went."

Hugging herself, Brennan asked, "Dad, did you to replace Booth's tree topper?"

Moving to sit on the edge of his bed, Max rubbed his chin, "Yeah, he's such a cheapskate sometimes. I bought him a new one; but, all he seemed interested in was what I did with the old one."

Nervous, Brennan bit her lower lip, "What did you do with the old one?"

Suddenly very nervous, Max replied, "I threw it out. Today was trash pickup day."

Sighing deeply, Brennan replied, "That Angel belonged to his mother and her mother before her."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think? I plan to post the second half tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second half of my Christmas present to you. Thanks for supporting my stories.

For Penny: I know you like to be warned in advance; so, if you're reading this, hanky alert.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

She found him sitting in the living room, staring at the Christmas tree. His breathing was deeper than normal, almost as if he was trying to catch his breath or to control his temper.

Walking over to the couch, Brennan sat down next to Booth and waited.

Staring at his tree, Booth rubbed his right hand up and down his left arm, "The Angel didn't just belong to my grandmother. It belonged to her mother too. It was one of the few things my great-grandmother brought over from Italy when she and my great-grandfather moved to the U.S. Her mother had given it to her as a going away present."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Booth."

Sighing, Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulder, "A few weeks before my grandmother died, she gave the Angel to my mother. Christmas was coming up; but, she told Mom that she wasn't going to put up any more Christmas trees and that she wanted Mom to have the Angel. Grandma died two weeks later. It was two weeks before Christmas and Mom cried all during that Christmas. After Christmas was over she wrapped up the Angel in tissue paper and packed it away. . . . Every Christmas my Mom would unwrap the Angel, put it on the tree and cry."

Clearing his throat, Booth wiped a tear from his eye and continued, "When Mom got sick she gave me the Angel and told me that it was my inheritance. It was our connection to the Old Country and even though I'm an American, she wanted me to remember that my roots were elsewhere. . . . Now it's gone. I don't have it any more."

Feeling tears in her own eyes, Brennan replied, "I am truly sorry, Booth. It was my idea to invite Dad over for the holidays. I shouldn't have done that."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, don't worry about it. It's done. I don't want you to feel guilty about something that isn't your fault. . . Come on, let's go to bed, it's late."

Standing, Brennan waited for Booth to stand then placed her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. Wrapping his arms around Brennan, Booth felt more tears slide down his face, "I've lost Christine's and Parker's inheritance, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Max, not an unsentimental man, felt bad for what he had done. He'd actually tried to track down the trash picked up from the neighborhood; but, the manager in charge of the dump had told him that there wasn't a hope and a prayer of finding one bag of trash in the mountains of trash sitting before them. Sighing, Max had given up that idea and had returned to his own apartment. He was too embarrassed to face Booth any more. The sad look on Booth's face every time he looked at his tree was enough to make Max feel like a bastard.

When he'd announced that he was going back home, Max had not been surprised when no one had protested. Returning home, Max tried to think of a way that he could make up for what he'd done; but, how do you make up for throwing away a family heirloom?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next two days were rather strange for Booth. He wanted to be happy and celebrate his daughter's first Christmas; but, the sadness he felt would sometimes threaten to crush him. The last link he had with his mother and his grandmother was gone.

After two days of tension filled days, Booth realized that he was putting off terrible vibes. Everyone that came in contact with him was affected by his mood. Deciding that he'd had enough of people whispering around him or walking the other way when they saw him, Booth made an effort to grab some of the Christmas cheer around him and lighten up.

"My mother would be ashamed of me for acting like a child over the loss of a toy. I'm a man for God's sake I'd better start acting like one."

Arriving at home that evening, Booth noticed that none of the Christmas lights were on in the yard and the tree wasn't lit in the window. He knew that Brennan had been home for over an hour; so, he felt sad that she was toning down Christmas because of him. He knew she didn't care for Christmas that much; but, she had seemed to be embracing the festive activities of the holiday until he'd turned into the Grinch or at least Grinch lite.

Walking over to the control box for his outside lights, Booth turned the switch to turn on his lights. Once he was in the house, Booth flipped on the switch to turn on the lights for the Christmas tree. Staring at the tree, Booth shrugged his shoulders and went in search of Brennan.

Finding her in the kitchen, Booth walked in the room and smiled, "Hey, Bones. What's for dinner?"

Surprised at Booth's happy tone, Brennan looked up and smiled, "Cobb salad."

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Booth placed his hands on Brennan's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Sounds good to me, how about a little wine to go with that?"

Nodding her head, Brennan turned around and placed her hands on Booth's neck, "You seem happy to me."

Smiling, Booth leaned down and kissed Brennan. After a passionate kiss shared between them, Booth stepped away to retrieve a couple of wine glasses, "I am happy. I'm in love Bones. That makes me happy."

Grateful that Booth had found happiness again, Brennan smiled, "I'm in love too, Booth. Would you like to hear who he is?'

Laughing, Booth brought Brennan a glass of wine, "Hey, you're getting pretty good with the jokes there Bones. That was funny."

"Thank-you, I thought it was amusing."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christmas arrived and Booth got up early to get ready for Christine's first big holiday. He placed all of her presents under the tree as well as his presents for Brennan. He'd then made a breakfast of French toast for his family. Once everything was ready to his liking, Booth had gone upstairs and woke up Brennan.

Lying down next to her in bed, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan, "Come on Bones, its Christmas day, you can't sleep in on Christmas Day."

"Booth, what time is it? The windows are dark."

Laughing, Booth replied, "It's already 6 a.m., hey you're lucky I let you sleep this long."

Whining, Brennan turned her face towards the wall, "Booth, 6 a.m.? Go away."

Kissing her shoulder, Booth complained, "Come on Bones. You're really not going to lay here while Christine and I go down and unwrap presents are you?"

Sighing, Brennan rolled over and looked into Booth's sad puppy dog eyes, "Alright; but, I'm going back to bed as soon as presents are unwrapped and breakfast is done. I don't get a lot of opportunities to sleep in."

Laughing, Booth promised, "Tell you what, I'll even join you."

Smirking, Brennan remarked, "To sleep Booth."

Pouting, Booth responded, "If you insist."

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth's pouty lips, "Of course, after we've slept for a little while and if Christine stays asleep, maybe we can find something else to do to amuse ourselves."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd just finished up breakfast when they heard a knock on the front door. Puzzled, Booth stood up and left the room to find out who was visiting them so early. Opening the door, Booth found himself facing Max.

"What do you want?"

Nodding his head, Max pointed at his feet, "I brought my presents. I didn't want to just leave them out here. . . . I'll see you around." Turning Max walked down the sidewalk towards his car.

Booth watching Max walk away, called out, "Hey Max, come and have some breakfast. I have some French toast and bacon if you're interested."

Turning and looking at Booth with a hopeful look on his face, Max responded, "Thanks, Booth. I mean really, thanks."

Helping Max pick up his presents, Booth brought some of the packages into the house. Placing them in the living room, Booth turned to walk back into the kitchen.

Max, picking up one of the presents, held it out to Booth, "Booth, I have this one for you. . . I am really sorry for what I did a few days ago. It was just so stupid."

Not answering, Booth took the present from Max and opened it. Tearing off the paper, Booth found a cardboard box. Opening the box, Booth lifted the lid and looked inside. Surprised, Booth looked up at Max.

Sighing, Max explained, "It doesn't make up for what I threw away, not by a long shot; but, I was hoping you could start a new tradition with Christine."

Looking at the beautiful nativity in the box, Booth looked at Max with amazement, "It's beautiful."

Nodding his head, Max replied, "It's a Fontanini Nativity set from Tuscany. I had it blessed last night by your priest. He was good enough to do that for me after I explained what a bone headed thing I'd done. . . . So what do you think?"

Smiling, Booth looked from the nativity in the box to Max, "Thanks Max. Thanks a lot. It looks just like the one my grandmother used to own. Her brother Tim got it when my grandmother died."

Pleased that Booth at least liked the present, Max explained, "I promise Booth, I'll never do something as stupid as I did this week again. I just hope someday you'll forgive me."

Staring at Brennan who was standing in the kitchen doorway, Booth replied, "I forgive you Max. It's Christmas Day. Baby Jesus would expect me to forgive you; so, I do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Merry Christmas Ya'll.


End file.
